


The First Day of The Rest of Our Lives

by okay_pretender



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Fem!Dream Pack, anyway, despite the character being largely fanon-only, enjoy, fem!Kavinsky, fem!Swan, i'm swan trash, it's another rule 63 from your friendly neighborhood useless lesbian, just girls makin' out, kavinsky lives au, that might be why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_pretender/pseuds/okay_pretender
Summary: Kavinsky's bored after her last exams. Swan's just happy she passed. Make-out sesh ensues.
Relationships: Swan/Kavinsky
Kudos: 7





	The First Day of The Rest of Our Lives

Kavinsky had been rattling around Swan and Skov’s room for twenty minutes. Skov and Proko both had their last exam today, in Astronomy of all electives. They were the only girls in the pack who’d go for extraneous classes just for fun rather than academic benefit, but it meant they had more exams to take, and the absence of K’s two most adoring lapdogs was clearly getting to her. She’d gone to Jiang first, but Jiang had dumped her unceremoniously at Swan’s door with a long-suffering sigh and the words, “You’ve got more patience than I do, _you_ deal with her.” 

Swan had gotten a call from her mom almost immediately, so Kavinsky had amused herself with whatever she could find in the room, which included Skov’s notes, phone, and gifts K had dreamed up just for her. When she got to Swan’s desk and started opening drawers, Swan looked up in annoyance from where she’d sprawled out on her bed. 

“Mom, hold on a second- K, knock it off, you’re like my cat, I swear- just _sit still_ , okay?” Kavinsky sat down on the end of Swan’s bed with a huff. Swan rolled her eyes and tried to continue her conversation. K, having exhausted the entertainment capability of the inanimate objects in the room, zeroed in on Swan herself. She started by brushing her fingertips along Swan’s calf, light enough not to disrupt Swan’s call. Then she slid up between Swan’s knees with pure mischief in her eyes. Swan gave her a chastising look without much heat behind it and kept talking. “Yeah, my exams went well, physics was rough but I didn’t fail.” 

“Your sister always passed her exams at the top of her class.” 

“Yeah, I know she did so much better when she was my age,” Swan rolls her eyes at her mother this time since she can’t see it over the phone. _You never let me forget_ , she doesn’t say. She doesn’t dwell on her mom for long, though, when Kavinsky starts pressing brazen, open-mouthed kisses to her inner thighs. Her hips jerk in surprise, and Kavinksy’s mouth splits into her Cheshire-cat grin. Swan shakes her head, but lets K get up past the hem of her skirt before hastily ending her call, “I’ll call you tonight, Mom, when your more accomplished daughter gets home and I can talk to her myself.” She tosses her phone over to Skov’s bed and grabs Kavinsky by the shoulders. 

“You are a _menace_ , you know that?” 

“Mmm, talk dirty to me, baby,” K taunts sarcastically. “I will if you want,” Swan retorts. She’s in the mood to give Kavinsky the distraction she wants, and she wants distraction of her own after her mother’s call. She pulls K down into a deep kiss that makes K go pliant and soft for her, all that frenetic energy and impulsiveness slowing down to melt against Swan’s chest. Swan smiles into the kiss. She likes that she can get K like this, get her to calm the hell down once in a while and just let Swan take control. 

She surges up, never letting their lips part, and swings Kavinsky under her, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand and stroking down K’s face with the other. Kavinsky hums happily. Swan’s knees bracket Kavinsky’s hips. K’s hair, undone, is fanned out around her head in a dark cloud. She looks so relaxed. Swan keeps kissing her until K’s lips are swollen red. She could do this forever, and K seems inclined to let her. They’re unhurried, enjoying each other’s closeness in a way that’s usually complicated by the group’s dynamic and their own oft-antagonistic attitudes toward each other. 

Today, none of that is getting in the way. They’re teenage girls, infatuated with each other and themselves and life, eager for the futures that lie before them, but unbothered by anything else but the moment they’re in. They’ve survived their worst decisions together, survived the majority of their formal education together, survived themselves together. This is the beginning of the rest of their lives. They bask in it. It’s starting.

**Author's Note:**

> I think K would've chilled out a little by now and she can just... enjoy life without hurling herself off a cliff 24/7?  
> Please consider saucing me a joy bill (I need to write more Helen Gansey) by leaving a kudos or comment... or... even... both? Idk, if you want, just go crazy ya know :) <3


End file.
